


its not gay in space

by Helpfuldilemma



Category: idk voltron i guess?
Genre: Other, its a joke, its so bad, please dont take this seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 19:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7654339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helpfuldilemma/pseuds/Helpfuldilemma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a joke<br/>bumble bee is no</p>
            </blockquote>





	its not gay in space

It is a little known fact that each of the lions that makes up Voltron Force each have a personality of their own.. It is an efven littler know fact that when they combine, their large form has a personality too. Ande that personality really really likes to get around.  
it was a cold day in space because ever y day is cold in space because space is a vacuum and everyone knows that vacuums suck us hot stuff.  
well it sucks out almost all da hot stuff  
but voltron refused to be succed  
because he had standards HI-FIVE ALLURA  
anyway he was traveling through space when he heard some screaming!

 

"OMG" he screamed in binary  
he went after the voice, traveling through space faster than the speed of light, metal coverings glinting in all the dying suns and starlight. he ran up to the screamer and said

"What is wrenching ur pipes omg?"  
he screamer just looked at him and siad "my master is dying!"  
"yikes!!!" said voltron "where is he and also what is ur name?"

 

"I M STARSCREMA LOL " screamed starscream.

"AND HE IS ON ANOTHER PLANET FULL OF HUMANS AND A SEXY RENEGADE BAND OF ROBOT WARRIORS WHO CALL THEMSELFVES THE AUTOBOTS!!!"  
Then starscream died

(Oh fuck- Stitches) 

"noooooOOOO" cried voltron, oil tears puring down his chiseled features  
" i will avenge u staryeller" he said and with that he took off into da night

when he got to space it was dark because the sun was on the other side and voltron didnt like going in the sun because it made his skin shine really bright like a vampire  
oh fuck when he got to earth  
he crashlanded and lotsa people screamed and cried including me becauese i was there  
"WHO THE FRICK KILLED STARSCREECH" screamed voltron, pumping his big fists in the airwhich caused a lot of the car engines aorund to go vROOM because he lookoed good at fisting and he was  
finally, after overcoming the initial butterfilies in his gas tank, bumblebee came out  
"h3110 1m 8um813833" he said  
voltron pointed a finger soaked in oil from wiping off all his tears (but bublebee didnt know that he just saw the wet finger) and said loudly "DID U KILL MY BFF?????"  
"n0 8ut 1w1sh 1 h4d ju5t 50 y0u w0uld ch0k3 m3"  
voltron stopped and stared (you think we're moinv g but we go nowhere)

voltron gave bumblebee a lookover and thoguht about it but NO HE WAS SAVING HIMSELF FOR SEOMEONE SPECIAL

so he fisted bumblebee violently in the chest and sent his scrappy yello w frame flying backwards  
its was then that optimus prime came out of the shadowns  
"WHEEL U PLS STOP" he shouted emotionally and leader-like

**Author's Note:**

> amazing- me.  
> written by tumblr user Thaliaai  
> they m friend  
> they called me cute go follow them.  
> (dont take offense to this its a joke)


End file.
